fun chats
by inu demon500
Summary: inuyasha's gang got aim and there are some fun chats i do this out of boredom i nkow not a good sumary but there funny
1. inu and miroku

Dogyasha: hey  
ladysman: hey  
Dogyasha: sup?  
Ladysman: nuthin u?  
Dogyasha: waiting for kikyo  
Ladysman: u going 2 dump her yet for kagome?  
Dogyasha: …  
Ladysman:… u r… rn't u…  
Dogyasha: I can't…  
Ladysman: why not?  
Dogyasha: I… just… can't  
Ladysman: why not?... kagome is sexy )  
Dogyasha:… im going to tell sango…  
Ladysman: GAH! NO!  
Dogyasha: hehe :)  
Ladysman: OK OK! So why not?  
Dogyasha: kikyo scares me…  
Ladysman: o.0? wha?  
Dogyasha:… she locked me in a dark room…  
Ladysman: uh?  
Dogyasha:… save me…  
Ladysman:n why not leave?  
Dogyasha:… yeah ill try leaving a dark cold room where I can't see infront of my face!  
Ladysman: inuyasha…  
Dogyasha: man I get locked up in here and I get why not find your way out!  
Ladysman: inuyasha…  
Dogyasha: WHAT!  
Ladysman: then how are you able to type in the dark….?  
Dogyasha: oh the light form the computer  
Ladysman: …  
Dogyasha:…what?  
Ladysman: -.-  
Dogyasha: WHAT?  
Ladysman:...  
Dogyasha: oh the light form the computer  
Ladysman: …  
Dogyasha: … and…?  
Ladysman:… look up…  
Dogyasha: .. your point?  
Ladysman YOU CAN USE THE COMPUTER LIGHT HAS A GUIDE!  
Dogyasha: well I can't  
Ladysman: why not?  
Dogyasha: it's a labtop  
Ladysman:… yeah… that's portable…  
Dogyasha: is not!  
Ladysman: is to!  
Dogyasha: not!  
Ladysman: to!  
Dogyasha: NOT  
Ladysman: TO!  
Dogyasha: fine ill walk around and you c i won't b able to talk to you anymore!  
Ladysman:….  
Ladysman: its been five min….  
Dogyasha: shut up…  
Ladysman: hah aim right )  
Dogyasha: shut up…  
Ladysman: well try to leave…  
Dogyasha: yeah w/e  
Dogyasha: OH!  
Ladysman: what?  
Dogyasha: hehe… I found cheese!  
Ladysman:….  
Dogyasha: gah! Blue cheese…  
Ladysman:… right.. well anyway what do you see  
Dogyasha: black  
Ladsman: black what?  
Dogyasha: a dark room  
Ladysman: ok… we get it... its dark… so… what else do you see with the light?  
Dogyasha:.. you also forgot its cold  
Ladysman: fine and its cold…  
Dogyasha:… and there cheese….  
Ladysman: …  
Ladysman: fine its dark, cold, AND it has cheese happy!  
Dogyasha: not really  
Ladysman: why?  
Dogyasha: I can't get out of here  
Ladysman:… I swear if you were here…  
Dogyasha: HEY!  
Ladsman: what!  
Dogyasha: my cell phone!  
Ladysman: great call for help!  
Ladysman: …  
Dogyasha: what?  
Ladysman: why are you calling me?  
Dogyasha: you said call for help  
Ladysman: well duh but not me!  
Dogyasha: crap  
Ladysman: what now?  
Dogyasha: … my cell died…  
Ladysman:…  
Dogyasha: HEY!  
Ladysman: WHAT NOW?  
Dogyasha: I found a door!  
Ladysman: FINALLY!  
Dogyasha: hey!  
Ladysman: what?  
Dogyasha: there cookies!  
Ladysman:… wtf?  
Dogyasha: ohhhhh  
Ladysman: what?  
Dogyasha:… there the chewy kind  
Ladysman: forget the cookies get out!  
Dogyasha: geez fine..  
Dogyasha: oh no  
Ladysman: what?  
Dogyasha: O.O kikyo!  
Ladysman: RUN!  
Dogyasha: wait ill hide in the bathroom!  
Ladysman: w/e…  
Dogyasha:… her bathroom is pink  
Ladysman: that's nice…?  
Dogyasha:… it smells good  
Ladysman: …  
Dogyasha: ok im making a run for it!  
Ladysman: go run!  
Dogyasha: IM OUT!  
Ladysman: great … now what?  
Dogyasha: crap…  
Ladysman: what?  
Dogyasha:… im lost  
Ladysman: fine ill come pick you up where are you?  
Dogyasha: I dunno.. im lost remember  
Ladysman:… I ment for you to look around and see what street you are and crap  
Dogyasha: theres now sign  
Ladysman: what?  
Dogyasha: yeah im in place w/ a bunch of trees  
Dogyasha: hey now I see a house theres a light on!  
Ladysman: go to the front of the house ask for help.  
Dogyasha kLasysman: hold on sum1 at the door  
Dogyasha: k  
Ladysman: come on in inu.  
Dogyasha: yay!

**Ladysman: signed off at 9:08**

**Dogyasha signed off at 9:08  
**


	2. ooze of joy!

prepygal: heySlayer59: hey  
prepygal: whats up with you?  
Slayer59: nutthin  
prepygal: kewlSlayer59: oh yeah having a blast...  
prepygal: wooohooooSlayer59: oh yeah oozing w/ joy over here  
prepygal: sweet  
prepygal: i want some ooze of joy  
Slayer59: -gives ooze of joy- enjoy  
prepygal: yay!  
prepygal: um...sango...is it suppose to try 2 eat me?  
Slayer59: yeah so...?  
prepygal: getitoffgetitoffgetitoff  
Slayer59: o.O um kags...the ooze well  
prepygal: AHHH IT ATE JOE!  
Slayer59: YAY! i mean...darn...prepygal: JOE!  
Slayer59:... kags...  
prepygal: AHHH ITS OZZING MY EAR!  
Slayer59:..yr face is covered in ooze...  
prepygal: MY BRAIN!  
Slayer59:..kags...?  
Slayer59: -pokes kagome-  
prepygal: gurgles  
prepygal: dies  
Slayer59: -looks ooze on finger- ...ew...  
Slayer59: -sees ooze sperading on finger-...ah shit  
Slayer59: -tries 2 shake off ooze-  
prepygal: ghost of kagome haha  
Slayer59: AHH GET IT OFF!  
prepygal: that what you bet for letting your ooze of joy kill me  
Slayer59: -puts finger n hot water- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
Slayer59: -looks finger- YAY! its gone!  
Slayer59: -looks kagome's oozed body-  
Slayer59:..thats looks weird yet painfull...was it?  
prepygal: ghost of kagome ...  
prepygal: OF COURSE IT HURT!  
Slayer59: geez...and angry ghost...  
prepygal: I WAS EATEN ALIVE BY OOZE!  
Slayer59:...angry...  
prepygal:...  
Slayer59:...want some ooze of joy?  
prepygal: ghostly eye twtich  
prepygal: no...thank...you  
Slayer59: ok...i thought it would make you happy?  
Slayer59: geez...  
prepygal: ...  
prepygal: i...hate...you  
Slayer59: no you don't you know you love me...even if your an angry ghost  
Slayer59:...you sure on the ooze?  
prepygal ...quite sure...  
Slayer59: ok...  
Prepygal: wow were weird  
Slayer59: yup!  
Slayer59: … you sure about that ooze?  
Prepygal: -.-

**Prepygal signed off at 7:45**


End file.
